


judgmental train

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Train.





	judgmental train

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo doesn’t sleep on the train anymore. He used to, in the beginning when his body was still getting adjusted to waking up early, or after he and his wife had their first child that kept him up all night. It became a habit more than anything, the rumble of the train engine immediately following the _swish_ of the closing doors as effective as when he would run the vacuum to put his second son to sleep.

Even after his kids started sleeping through the night and he went to bed early like an old man, he would lean his head against the wall and catch some z’s before he had to be perky at the office. (Being perky was normally a hassle for him, so he could use all of the strength he could get.) He considered it a talent that he would always wake up right before his stop, his suit unwrinkled and his eyes completely alert.

A couple months ago, though, he started foregoing his half-hour nap in favor of people-watching. One person in particular, a young man who looked to be his age and always sat directly in view. Ryo’s a big fan of comfort zones and usually tries to sit in the same seat every day, and it seems like this other guy felt the same.

Anyone would notice him, Ryo argues with himself when his conscience nagged at him for being a creeper. This guy had short spiky hair, shaved stripes in his eyebrows, and symbolic tattoos covering his exposed arms. He didn’t seem fierce enough to be yakuza, uncaring to the other commuters as he played with his phone and bopped his head to whatever kind of music was streaming through his ear buds.

He reminded Ryo of every punk he knew in high school and wondered if this is what happened when they grew up. Things like drugs and partying crossed his mind, leading him to narrow his eyes disapprovingly at this stranger he doesn’t even know whom he’s passing judgment on.

As eye-catching as he was, Ryo would have probably forgotten all about him had he not boarded that same train every weekday morning from then on. He must have started a new job, Ryo mused after a few days. A rolled-down paper sack next to him signaled a packed lunch and Ryo automatically assumed that he might be on a budget. From a poor family or struggling to support one on his own, or maybe he just loves his old lady’s cooking. ‘Old lady’ referring to his mother or girlfriend, not a wife because out of all of the jewelry Ryo could see shining from across the train, the ring finger was still bare.

Ryo became fascinated with this man, using his thirty-minute morning commute to imagine what his life is like, how different it would be from his own. He wonders if this guy has any goals or dreams, regrets or secrets.

He wonders if they would get along.

It’s almost relieving when he finally gets caught staring, the other man looking confused before offering a polite nod and smile. He has friendly eyes, contrasting his entire appearance and leading Ryo to grow bored with him, instantly averting his eyes elsewhere.

Maybe he’ll start sleeping on the train again after all.


End file.
